A Whole New World (Under Major Rewriting)
by Abigail Jones
Summary: Arica lived in the orphanage for as long as she can remember. She was quiet and avoided as many fights as possible. Those that weren't avoided, she ended up winning. When happens when a man comes to the orphanage and adopts her? Arica is pulled into a world she never knew existed. One full of ninja and magic they call jutsu. And...more importantly, a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If this is your first time reading this, don't bother with this A/N. This is for the readers that knew this as _Not From This World_. The story is going to change a lot. But Arica is still going to be here. Her family is still the same. But this is more of a modern AU. Something other than the "suddenly into the world of Naruto and somehow fits in" thing I had going.**

 **Whenever I think Naruto Modern AU, I think of a big city like Sacramento or New York. Everything's normal there but if you look and listen, you hear rumors of ninja who come out at night and jump from building to building. They have their ninjutsu, they're just in a more modern zone. With smartphones and cool spyware. So yeah.**

* * *

I panted, almost out of breath as I punched and kicked at a training post. My hands were starting to hurt. It was a normal Sunday afternoon at half past three in the afternoon. I came to the Champ's Martial Arts Studio everyday for private practice. I was still dressed in my everyday attire and not the uniform, but I really don't care for it.

I have bright unnaturally dark blue eyes and white, albino hair that goes to my shoulders. I am bullied at school and ignored at the orphanage, so I vent here. It's a great way to vent anger and other feelings without getting into trouble. And it feels right doing this.

"You should stop, Arica. Your fists are red and you need water." Said a soft voice behind me.

I stopped and turned to look at my mentor. She was a lanky stout woman with white and purple hair and dark eyes. But don't underestimate her. She'll beat your butt with one well aimed kick. "Hai, Rain-sensei." I said with a short bow. She insisted I call her that for some reason. Not like I should judge names.

I leaned up against the back wall and put my hands on my head, my eyes closed. I felt Rain come towards me and sit down to my left. She made no sound but the ground moved ever so slightly.

"You know, you can come to the main classes." Rain said softly.

I opened my eyes and looked at her out of the corner of my eye. I always came here once the afternoon classes were over. It is supposedly after the building closes. But Rain-sensei stayed just so I could be here. She's the closest thing I have to family, sadly. I'm an orphan, have been for just about my whole life.

"I know." Rain continued. "You don't like socializing and you're afraid of a sudden change in your daily schedule. But maybe you should try it. Just once. Free of charge."

I looked at her, my thoughts turning and twisting. And hurting my head, as well. I know she was all " _wise Asian teacher who can read your emotions_ " but she sure does know how my mind works. I wonder how she does it. Is it the slight changes in my facial expression like in that ninja book I was reading this morning?

"Yeah... I guess I'll give it a try." I said with a small sigh. She would keep pestering me about that when I got better and better. Probably trying to avoid me entering a class and suddenly being at the top. That would mean a lot of unwanted attention.

"Good! I'll sign you up for the latest class. The one that's leaving as you walk in."

I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt her get up and begin walking. Suddenly something was thrown at me. My eyes shot open and I caught it, seeing it was my water bottle.

"Don't get dehydrated." Rain said before she disappeared into the office.

I sat there for a few more minutes, gathering up energy to head back to the orphanage. Not like I can call it my home. I sleep there, eat at school, and spend my time here. Rain's also a great tutor when she wants to be.

"Bye, Rain-sensei!" I called through the glass window as I picked up my backpack and headed out the door.

I saw her wave and smile before a cold wind hit me, making me pay attention to the road in front of me. I didn't have to look up from my feet as I walked. I knew the way there by heart. Twenty steps this way, turn left down the sidewalk. Then walk for about a minute then cross the street. Depending on how accurate I was, I was either to the left or right of the door. Never right in front of it, though. As soon as I opened the door, a squeaky voice told me to lock the door and close the shutters.

"Yes Ms. Angela." I said as I turned around to do what she said.

Ms. Angela is a short lady who is probably one of the _kindest_ people here. She has puffed up curly blonde hair and small green eyes. She always wore tight suits and things like that. I always just looked at her face or feet which always had the same pair of black platform heels that give her five inches extra.

"Why do you insist on going to that fighting club? You could be doing better things with your time. Like making friends with the other kids or getting your grades up." Ms. Angela said.

I sighed silently and shrugged. "I like it there."

"How long do you expect to be going there for free? Sooner or later, we're going to have to pay for it. And we can't afford that. Tomorrow is your last day. And I mean it this time, Arica. No matter what that Rain lady says."

I nodded, waiting for her to wave me off. Once she did, I smirked. That's exactly what she said the last five times she tried to get me to quit Martial Arts. And I have a good reason. She just would never approve. I'm running away from here. I'm turning 13 in a few days and no one adopts a teenager because of some scientists and their experiments. They say if you adopt a teen, they are more likely to run away or just be uncooperative. So adopting a young child is best. They tend to open up more and become comfortable around their new family.

"Or something like that." I muttered to myself as I walked into my room. It was a simple room. A bed, a closet, a room to the bathroom, and a window. Everything else had to be put somewhere on the floor.

I flopped onto the bed, tensing up slightly at the creaking and hoping it wouldn't suddenly break. I stretched and got underneath the thankfully clean blankets before curling up. It got cold around midnight and no one has gotten around to fixing the heating. So body heat was all I had.


	2. Chapter 2

I had a dream. **(** _ **He's got a dream~. He's got a dream~.**_ **No? okay...)**

It was a very weird dream, I can tell you that. I usually don't have dreams at all. But this one was different. It seemed very much real. I was fighting in an alleyway, it looked like. I was using what I learned from Rain-sensei against men at least twice my height. I faintly saw a few blurs that were moving around very quickly. One was whitish gray and another yellow. There was the occasional pink as well. I felt panic rise up in my chest for some reason and my vision was filled with two bright blue eyes.

"ARICA!"

I felt a sudden pain in my chest as I snapped awake. I sat up just as my door opened. "Get up, girl." Said one of the staff. I never really care to learn their names. They change to often. "There's an adopter here."

I sighed and swung my legs off the bed, stretching my back and muscles. It was actually unusual for adopters to come here. They went somewhere else or had their own kids nowadays. Perks of being in an old orphanage. Whenever we try to go somewhere else, they bring us back. No matter where we go.

The door closed again as I got dressed in cleaner clothes. It was a special outfit I always wore just for our _special visitors_. A white and black designed shirt that looked like tree bark with a large grey hoodie over it. Jean shorts that went over my knees, long black socks and black slip-on shoes. (If I didn't wear the socks, the shoes tear into my feet. That took almost a month to heal from.)

I put my hands in the hoodie pockets as I walked down the hall. A few of the younger kids ran past me, moving around my and giggling happily. I don't think I was ever like that. At least, not all the time. I did have my times where I was honestly a cute kid. But that was rare. My first nanny here was a total jerk. So bad of a jerk she was arrested for child abuse. I didn't really think it was abuse though. But of course no one would listen to me. " _The poor victim to traumatized to tell the truth_."

One of my fun moments was when I learned how to be snarky at the age of five. Not total vocal snark and eye rolls. But with a single look. A look of " _Oh really? Yeah right_." Or " _I'd like to see you try_." Being snarky is so much fun, you have no idea! If your acting is believable, then the reaction is ten times better because they never expect it.

Anyway, that's off topic.

When an adopter comes, we all gather in the Mess Hall and we listen to their specifications or recommendations. Those who do not fit, leave to do their normal business. The goal is to try and narrow the whole orphanage down to less than twenty students.

"Okay. Is everyone here?" Came Ms. Angela's voice from the front of the room. At least she was running this one. Maybe I'll get to go back to my room immediately. "This young man here is looking to adopt one of you. His name is Kabuto Yakushi."

A young man was beside her, wearing a white shirt and a purple flannel. His silver hair was pretty long and behind his head in a low ponytail. He lifted a hand which wore a black fingerless glove and pushed up his round glasses. He gave everyone in the room a kind smile. "Hello guys." He said, his voice wavering slightly.

 _He was nervous_. I smirked. He looked in his lower twenties, but older than a teenager. He went on, explaining a little bit about who he was. He had that geeky teenager look about him. I should know, I plan to look like that when I'm older and can fit into those kinds of clothes.

"His specifications are as follows." Ms. Angela said, holding up a clipboard. "No one younger than ten." Over half the roof stood up and left. I looked over at the man and saw he was looking around the room at those who remained. It was about twenty already. But some would come back because they were taking care of the babies who couldn't walk out themselves.

"That is all he wrote down." Ms. Angela frowned, looking at Kabuto. "Is there any specific gender? Size?"

"Well, not really." He laughed lightly, his eyes closing as he smiled. "Why don't I look at who we got and see if I can pick one out."

This was going to be a long day. With only above ten as his specification. I might as well go to sleep. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes stretching before crossing my arms over my chest.

"Her name is Arica, Mr. Yakushi. She's 12 with her birthday in less than a week. She has fair grades at the local junior high and goes to a Marital Art's studio in her freetime. She's been studying Japanese as a second language as well."

I cracked one eye open only to see Kabuto's eyes right in front of me. "Gah!" I sat up quickly, flatting my back against the back of the chair. I heard soft laughter and glared at Kabuto as he chuckled.

"It's nice to meet you Arica. It seems you didn't get a good rest last night. You should work on that." He smiled at me as he stood up.

I looked at him in confusion as he walked off to the next kid.

"This is Samuel Ret. He's 13 with his thirteenth birthday on August 21. He has good grades and is captain of his football team."

I couldn't help but watch Kabuto as he interacted with everyone he met. It was...different. I couldn't place why. I leaned back again, getting comfortable and acting like I had no care in the world.

"Hey, Arica." Said a soft whisper beside me.

I groaned loudly so the girl knew my discomfort. I opened one eye to glare at the teenager. Her name is Sabrina Ehen. She's ten, but acts a lot older. She was the kind of girl who tried to be nice to everyone. She failed in so many ways. And she seemed oblivious to it all. She wasn't your stereotypical blonde or anything like that, but a Hispanic woman in all ways. She was orphaned at age seven, so she had the accent and the memories.

"Who do you think is going to be adopted this time?" She asked in her soft voice that turned heads for miles around.

I shrugged. "Dunno. What do you think?"

"I don't know either. But from what I can tell, he's looking for someone else. He's just a messenger."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked, not trying to sound nice in any way.

"Because, he has a look in his eyes."

"What look?" I asked angrily. This better not be one of her stupid prediction things. She did this to almost everyone. She would look at your eyes and tell you what she saw. What she saw in my eyes was a broken soul, or something like that. I snapped at her, calling her mental. But her words have still bothered me to this day.

"I can't really describe it well...Let me think..."

I closed my eyes and went back to my half-sleep state, waiting for the loud clapping and orders to get going because the child has already been chosen and I should scram. Why haven't I run away yet? Oh yeah. I'm scared of what I'll face out there. I don't know how to deal with the real world. No one's ever taught me. The teachers don't bother answering my questions saying I was still young and I didn't have to worry about that. What utter crap.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think so far? This is the same story, I promise. But I'm adding more detail and stuff like that. This is sort of Modern AU, sort of world-jumping as well. Because, how else would ninja get into our world and survive while staying the way we know and love them? If this doesn't make sense, it will in time. (Hopefully). I Have a plan and I'm writing it as quickly as I can so I can get back to where I was before.**


End file.
